


NEW FRIENDS AND NEW FOES

by hamlhaml



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After season one, Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Original Villain(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlhaml/pseuds/hamlhaml
Summary: Sam and Jack Richardson are two brothers that came here in Paris with their family, interested on the new stories about the superheroes saving paris and about hawkmoth's powers.





	1. FIRST DAY IN PARIS part1

NATHANIEL KURTZBERG  
SEPTEMBER14th 2017 8:00am

For the whole summer Nathaniel had no problems between his drawings at the park or around the city and videogames even because for the whole summer Hawkmoth didn't try to destroy the city not even once.

This was the beginning of the first day of the last year at Licèe Dupont and Nathaniel started his day waking up early, having breakfast and getting ready to get to school on time.  
Since he reached the class before the beginning of the lessons he started drawing while listening to music until the school's bell rang and everyone went in class, well almost everyone since Marinette wasn' t in class yet, as usual now.

But for some strange reasons Mrs Bustier was late too and came in class with two new guys that followed her.  
They both were almost as tall as Ivan but one of them was pretty slim, wore a red shirt with blue jeans had black curly hair that were long enough to reach the base of his neck , brown eyes and a not so little problem with acne on his face, while the other one was as buff as Kim, wore a white shirt with black pants, was blonde with short hair and even with his big sun glasses on you could tell from a mile away that he was "scanning" the girls in class from the stupid grin that he had the whole time.

Once everyone went to their seats after seeing the teacher, she went in front of her desk with those two behind her and started talking- Hello students, I hope you all enjoyed your summer holidays and are now ready to start your last year of school. They are Sam and Jack Richardson and will be your new classmates. Please introduce yourselves and then get on the free seats.-

The two of them were staring at Adrien while whispering something between themselves when the door was opened by Marinette in a rush apologizing for being late to the teacher and taking her place next to Alya that started whispering to her probably about the two new guys. When she entered in class the black haired guy was visibly irritated and looked at the blonde one almost as if he lost a bet. The blonde guy took off his sunglasses putting them on his shirt letting everyone see for the first time his platinum color eyes and said -Hi guys, I' m Jack and he is Sam, we are from Boston, we both like sports, reading and videogames. I hope that we' ll get along well. I think that we all can speak in the break to better know each other.- During the speech he never stopped looking around with his dumb smile like the girls were all his preys.

When Sam saw Jack's face he rolled his eyes and smiled saying -The only thing you need to know about him is that he has no shame so he will always say the first dumb thing he will think-After this Jack turned while giggling to look at his brother and punched him lightly on the shoulder and started walking looking for a free seat and seeing Ivan alone he sat next to him followed by Sam that sat behind him next to Nathaniel.

While Sam was sitting next to the redhead, Nathaniel introduced himself and started drawing again after the first ten minutes of lesson trying to hide himself from the teacher using Ivan as a wall. Sam, seeing that his desk mate was pretty silent, started to write down something on his notebook and then looked at him-Hey Nathaniel, could you tell me something about everyone here in class?-

Nath looked up from his sketchbook and moved away a bang of hair that was in front of his eyes to look at Sam -Sure, why not? So the blonde girl in the first row is Chloe Bourgeois and i think that she will give you two a little speech about being "the boss" of Paris because her father is the mayor, she often threatens the principal of calliing her father as a shield for everything she does or wants him to do. She will make fun of you two for a while then she' ll get back to her normal behavior beng an ass to everyone. The girl beside her is Sabrina, her best and only friend, she is kind of nice person but she is always with Chloe making fun of others with her so i can't understand why she follows her like a puppet. The girl with the pigtails is Marinette, she is always kind and friendly with everyone but Chloe, and the other girl is Alya, probably they will get involved with Nino and Adrien between you and Chloe to help you with her. Nino is that guy with the red hat, he is Alya's booyfriend and try to remember that to your brother.- 

At that comment Sam stopped from taking notes about the guys in class and started laughing with his hand in front of his face to restrain himself -Nath probably he won' t care, you don' t know him and how many times we had to fight because of the dumb things he did. I hope that those two wll become friends so that Jack won' t even try to touch her. But what can you tell me about that blond haired guy next to Nino?- Now Sam was suddenly serious and ready to write again.

Nath stopped giggling and started speaking -Well what can I say? He is Adrien Agreste, is a model for his father' s company, Nino is his best friend, he is friendly and is great at fencing, his only problem is that he is dumb and naive as a 4 years old.-

At this statement Sam wasn't so surprised -Why do you think he is stupid?-

Nath sighed heavily -Well, both Marinette and Chloe have a crush on him, like almost all girls in Paris, but he doesn' t see that and Marinette is fucking obsessed with him. She follows him daily and everyone here in class is placing bets on what will happen if she will get him to love her, his father will get charges on her for stalking or else.-

Sam slightly smirked at his sentence -Well I think you' ve got one hell of a crush for what Barney Stinson would define as "a girl with the crazy eyes". I can' t tell anything about them because I haven' spoken to them yet but if she is stalking another guy i think you should try to go on and "change target" as Jack says.-

The first hours of school went through smoothly with the two friends managing to speak the whole time without getting caught by the teacher. Sam kept aking about the other classmates until the bell for the break rang and now they had a few minutes of what should have been few minutes of peace but a certain blondie on the first row had to get up and walk to the desks of the two new guys like the rest of the class. She stopped walking between the two desks facing the brothers -So we haven't been properly introduced yet, but I think you two already know who I am, since I am the daughter of the mayor. You shouldn't do anything stupid if you don' t want me to turn your life in a living hell.-

At this threat Sam started laughing followed by Jack that then said- Ahahahah... Well even the worst circle in hell can be like heaven if you're there.- he smirked making then a flirty look continuing his speech- I'm sorry for the laughter but it's been a while since someone threatened us so I was expecting something... more from the daughter of a plitician. Well, at least you tried. But now I am curious. Why of all things you could do or say to us you chose to threaten us? Why didn't you choose to act friendly? This is the first time we see or speak to you.- Now Jack looked at her in the eyes trying to understand her actions waiting for an answer looking almost worried not flirty, but she never answered, she only looked at him shocked blushing slightly and then returning at her seat while mumbling something followed by Sabrina.-Did I say something wrong?- Jack started looking around at the other classmates like a lost puppet. 

Everyone was surprised for how Jack handled the situation, Marinette was pale and Alya looked shocked while Kim seemed a bit angry at how Jack flirted and went out of the class, even Sam was surprised by his behavior, even if he was so surprised for another reason. 

Adrien leaned forward on Jack's desk and said-No Jack, you were great.- Rose on the other end of the desk was whispering something to Juleka and Mylene-I bet 5 euros that they will end up together before Marinette and Adrien-

Sam began to smile in a goofy way -Well at least this time no one tried to complaint for harassment.- At this joke only Adrien and Jack started laughing.  
Nathaniel was a bit uncomfortable being between all his classmates but he was happy to have at least one new friend.  
Unfotunately this wouldn't be a normal day in Paris if not only the schools would resume their course but also their not so friendly city villain.


	2. FIRST DAY IN PARIS part2

SAM RICHARDSON  
SEPTEMBER 14th 2017 10:20am

While he was speaking with his classmates, an allarm went on- Well, there is nothing that can say "welcome" like a fire at school- At his stupid joke Jack was the only one who laughed because the others knew what this alarm was for, and all of them were shocked from fear.

Miss Bustier ran in class closing the door behind her -Ok kids, there is an akuma in the school. All of you take your things and get out in the courtyard following me and please don't panic.

While the others were taking their things first Marinette and then Adrien got out of class under the gaze of the two brothers that grinned looking at eachother.  
IT WAS SHOW TIME  
While going out, they both managed to sneak in the boys restroom. Jack closed the door while Sam made sure that there was no one in the room then he started talking- Hey bro, do you think that those two know about eachother's identity ?- he started pulling out a white hoodie and a black metal mask, with pink star shaped sunglasses around the lenses, from his school bag.

Sam stopped a second before putting his red hoodie on and then said- Nah. Nathaniel said that Adrien is dumb and the fact that he kept using that mask even if almost all of his crazy fans should be able to recognize him even if he covers not even half his face is a confirm of our investigations. Marinette on the other hand should have been the smart one of the duo but she didn't even changed her hair to hide her identity and these means that they don't even think that they need to do anything more to protect their indentities. Sigh... I can't believe that i lost 10 euros because of her...-he was now putting on his head, covered by the hood, a yellow metal mask with a Joker like smile on it. 

Then Jack gave him a little backpack and an earphone- Put on the earphone, there is John that will give us help with the akuma.-

-Hey guys, how is it going your first day at school?- Asked the voice from the earphones.

While putting their backpacks on Jack answered -Well it went out smoothly till the daughter of Andre Bourgeois tried to intimidate us...-

Sam started giggling and while hiding their bags as best as they could said-As you can imagine that was useless. But then our little Jack flirted with her so openly that she practically ran away from him... Ahahahaha... This time Jack' s got a crush for real. You should have seen him after she got at her seat.- 

John started laughing too- Ahahahah try to don't repeat what happened at Rome this time bro.-  
Jack rolled his eyes-Yeah, I hope that you die for the laughter.-

After this they went out from the restroom while putting on their forearm big leather gauntlets, each of them with a grappling hook on the outer side of the forearm.

On their way out they heard people fighting and a FUCKING ARROW almost hit Sam on the right shoulder if it wasn' for his reflexes.

They came out from behind the corner to see the two heroes of Paris fighting down on the first floor of the hall with a winged guy that was shooting arrows down at them while flying at the height of the second floor where the brothers were and after dodging Ladybug's yoyo screamed-You can't defeat me! Nothing is stronger than hate itself.-

-Pft. If you are as strong as you are accurate you won' t go far, Birdman.- With this sentence Sam shoot at him with his left grappling hook missing his right shoulder just like the arrow of few seconds ago missed him.

But while the akuma grinned thinking that Sam missed, he turned to face him to better aim with his bow Sam, that used the grappling hook to throw himself and his right punch straight at the akuma's face then dragging him to where his grappling hook ended making the akuma hit the wall with the back of his head falling down like a doll for a second but then stabilizing himself now trying to shoot again at Sam but being at range for the heroes to attack him properly.

Ladybug didn't lose this chance to wrap her yoyo around one of his wings to make him fall, but only making him miss Sam, that was swinging his right grappling hook as a shield to protect himself from the akuma's arrow.

Jack looked down to where the akuma was and after grabbing one end of his right grappling hook screamed -LET'S DO THIS!!- while jumping down grabbing the akuma's throat with the chain, landing with the akuma choking and lying on the ground. Then he putted his foot on the left wng while LB placed her arms on the other one to immobilize him on the ground.

Sam hearing his brother putted out from the wall his grappling hook and started falling down screaming-LEEEROOOYY JEEENKIINS!!- landing with a backflip on the akuma's chest with his feet.

Whith this last hit the akuma had a little problem breathing and Sam immobilized his arms so that Chat Noir could search for the akumatised object.

Chat looked relaxed seeing them and while searching for the akumatised object he said-Thank you guys for the help but... Who are you ?-

Sam grinned behind the mask turning at him while pushing the akuma on the ground -The one who knocked this bitch down. So don' t worry we are your friends and... we really need to speak with you two about your identities.-

Ladybug rolled her eyes a bit angry -If you think that helping us once will give you the right to know our identities you can go away because that's not going to happen.-

Chat added -Sorry guys but my lady is right we can't tell you our identities... We just met! You didn't even took us to dinner!- LB rolled her eyes at the joke while the brothers laughed and after a few seconds he found a strange necklace on the winged akuma that once destroyed revealed Kim under the akuma's skin.

Jack calming himself from the laughter said with a more serious voice-No idiots, we know who you are and we have to speak with you. What do you think about meeting with us on the Eiffel tower tonight... for dinner?Hahahaha- after this joke only the two brothers laughed while the heroes were "almost" shocked.

Well "almost" because while Ladybug was terrorised thinking that someone other than Master Fu might know who she was, on the other hand Chat only looked shocked but he was internally screaming for the happiness of an opportunity to know who's the girl he loved behind that red mask.

She tried to calm herself but still looked tense-No if you really know it's better if we talk now. Follow me.- And after freeing the white butterfly from her yoyo she swung her yoyo out of the building followed by the three guys on a near rooftop- Ok, now we can talk. What do you know about us?- Chat looked at the brothers beside her with crossed arms.

Sam stepped forward- We know everything about Chat. But while we couldn't find out who you are from our investigations, once we saw you this morning we recognized you. Don't worry we will help you making sure that discovering your identities will be a bit harder and we will help you guys fighting Hawkmoth.- while saying these he took out from his little backpack a black metal helmet with little cat ears- Take this Chat, this will be your new mask- Jack did the same giving the new red and black metal helmet to Ladybug. 

They both put on their new masks and once on their head they all heard John speak-Hi kids, I am John but please call me Xorin while "working". I will be the one that will give you informations about everything that will happen in town and informations about the akuma's you will fight, even if this time my brothers kicked his ass pretty easily. And believe me hiding your whole head is just the first step to keep secret your civillian identity.- 

Ladybug was curious now- Why do you are so sure that you know my identity? And how did you menaged to discover our identities?-

Jack sat down on the roof looking at them-Well that wasn't that hard since you didn't even trie to hide your scret identities while in your civillian life, or at least Chat changed his hair style but you didn't even done that, and we recognized you at first sight. But don' t worry we are working on a partial solution to this problem. But since we know your identities it would be more fair if we all put our masks down as a proof that you can trust us.-

-I even betted on the fact that we would have needed at least a week to know who you were...-Sam was still pissed about his 10euros since he lost not even a minute after he placed the bet.

Ladybug now looked at him angry -Why should we take off our masks if you two already know who we are?-

Sam pointed at Chat -Because he doesn' t know yet who you are and it would be better if you show him yourself. Or do you prefer if we told him? Bro put your mask down.- Saying this he took off his mask followed by his brother.

After a few seconds Chat dropped his tranformation while removing his helmet, letting fall Plagg into it, after this he started staring at LB waiting for her to show him who she was. Once she saw Adrien her chicks became red and she facepalmed starting to laugh while dropping her transformation with Tikki beside her while taking off her helmet.

Sam widened his eyes looking at Tikki -We' ve heard that you two have magic jewels but... what is that thing? A fairy?-

Tikki flew around him and then stopped a few centimeters away from his nose -I'm no fairy I'm a kwami. I hope that you two know what you are doing because now that you all know eachother' s identities if something happens to one of you all of us will be in danger...- While she was speaking Plagg darted out from the helmet he was in to interrupt her -Are you kidding me? This kid was going to make me crazy because of this shit of the identities. Kids I owe you a lot.- Tikki rolled her eyes -After centuries that we don' t see eachother you don' t even say hi?-

While the kwamis chitchatted animatedly Jack got up from the roof and said-Guys the others are getting back in school we should hurry. We have to continue this speech later.-

And Sam added- We have to get in class right now. See ya on 9 pm at the top of the Eiffel tower.- saying this he putted back on his mask and jumped down with his grappling hook followed by Jack.

Once they were in the boys restroom they changed back their clothes as fast as they could and then ran to class where they found Alya sorrounded by the others speaking- The one with the red hoodie went down from the second floor landing on the akuma and blocking him on the ground with LB and the one with the white hoodie letting Chat destroy the akumatized object. I've alredy loaded the video on the ladyblog.-Then she looked at the brothers -Hey, where were you guys? Miss Bustier was worried about you two.-

Sam calmly said -Well the one in red took us on the roof seeing that we were alone to keep us safe and then took us down after kicking the akuma's ass. But how did you manage to film the fight?- saying this the duo joined the class around Alya's desk.

She smiled proudly -Well I hid behind the stairs between the second and the first floor so that no one could see me while filming. Hey have you seen Marinette and Adrien?- after asking this the two guys were entering the class room with the teacher behind them that was visibly angry. While looking at the two lovebirds Jack grabbed Alya for a shoulder and whispered at her -You owe us a big one.- After hearing that she stared at Mari and Adrien for a few seconds noticing that there was something new between the two of them now-You are right I owe you- and then fist bumped with Jack. 

\------------------------------------------------------- MEANWHILE IN HAWKMOTH'S LAIR -For God's sake who are this kids now? Why can't anyone think about their own business nowadays...- Gabriel detransformed and took Nooro in his right hand asking him a bit angrily -Nooro how is it possible that those kids could hurt so badly one of my akumas? Do you think those two will be a problem against other of them?-

The little purple spirit answered drily -I don't know how could they be so strong even without a miracoulus but if the guardian decides to give them one they are gonna become a big nuisance for you. As a matter of fact right now it depends only on the powers of the akumas.- while he was speaking Gabriel took him next to a bowl of olives to let him eat.

Gabriel took the hidden elevetor and got back in front of the painting in his office where Nathalie was waiting for him sitting next to his desk -Nathalie go get me some tea, please.- the assistant nodded and went out from the room while Gabriel turned to look at the paintng and open the safe behind it to see what kind of miracoulus could be more dangerous against him on his book. But once the safe was open he saw that the book wasn't there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO IF YOU HAVE SOME ADVICES FOR ME PLEASE LET A COMMENT


End file.
